closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
CBS Productions
Logo descriptions by Shadeed A. KellyLogo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, Bob Fish, bmasters9, snelfu, EnormousRat, Mr. Logo Lord, and Logoboy95 Editions by mr3urious, Shadeed A. Kelly, V of Doom, Chick84, and Bob Fish Video captures courtesy of Iseven016, bmasters9, ''willg550187415, and raposofan'' Background: CBS Productions was the production arm of the CBS Television Network, formed in 1952 to produce shows in-house, instead of relying solely on outside productions. Its first production was CBS Television Workshop, a drama anthology series that featured an early appearance of Audrey Hepburn. From 1978-1995, the name "CBS Entertainment Productions" co-existed. On January 17, 2006, it was merged with Paramount Television to form "CBS Paramount Television", whose main production division, CBS Paramount Network Television, continued to produce the former CBS Productions shows that were still running. As of now, all of the CBS library except some shows, is owned by CBS Corporation and distributed by CBS Television Distribution. However, CBS has certain domestic or international rights on co-produced series. On September 2, 2008, CBS Productions was revived as an in-name-only unit of CBS Paramount Network Television (now known as "CBS Television Studios") by producing non-CBS network produced programs such as 90210 ''for the CW Television Network. Historical Note: The CBS logo was created by Kurt Weiss on October 17, 1951 and was introduced on broadcast on October 20, 1951. 1st Logo (1952-1965) Notes: This logo was the standard closing card for the CBS network and appeared mostly on filmed series produced for CBS. Nicknames: "CBS Eyemark", "The Eyemark", "The Zooming Eyemark", "The (Eyemark) Shutter", "Iris Diaphram Shutter", "The Pupil" Logo: On a white background, we see CBS' huge Eyemark logo. Inside it has yet another Eyemark. As the camera zooms-in, we see the pupil of the CBS eye opening up screen shutter style to reveal, "'CBS TELEVISION NETWORK'" in its Didot font. The pupil later closes. Variant: On the TV movie ''Destination Space, the text "In Association with the" is seen first. Then the CBS text would fade-out and the rest of the animation takes place. FX/SFX: The zooming-in of the Eyemark, the eye pupil opening. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: None. In other cases, it included a male announcer saying "This is the CBS Television Network", or the closing theme of the show. Availability: This logo appeared on Perry Mason, Hogan's Heroes, and'' The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis'', among other shows. Still intact on the I Love Lucy and later seasons of The Twilight Zone''DVD box sets. This logo also made a surprise return on newer local rerun prints (such as Chicago's Me-TV station) of pre-fall 1965 episodes of ''The Andy Griffith Show,'' which started in early 2009 followed by the silent 2003 Paramount Television logo on said show. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *Low bordering on medium for the original variant. *Low to medium for the variant with the voice-over. *Low with the closing theme. 2nd Logo (1952-April 4, 1980, 1983, 1987-1988) Nickname: "CBS Eyemark II" Logo: CBS Productions only used different on-screen versions of the in-credit texts: '''A' CBS TELEVISION NETWORK PRODUCTION with the CBS Eyemark logo below it, taking place against a blue BG. Other series would read "PRODUCED BY THE CBS TELEVISION NETWORK", "THIS HAS BEEN A CBS TELEVISION NETWORK PRODUCTION", "(PRODUCED) IN ASSOCIATION WITH THE CBS TELEVISION NETWORK" or "A CBS TELEVISION NETWORK PRESENTATION". Variants: *Sometimes, there would be no Eyemark at all. *1959-1962: The text would appear on a wallpaper background. *1962-1965: The text would appear on a gray background with the N.A.B. "Seal of Good Practice" or "Television Code" logo. *1962-1964: On early seasons of Petticoat Junction and The Beverly Hillbillies, the "IAW" variant fades after the 1961 Filmways logo. *1962-1966: Appeared in grayscale. *1963-1975: The text would appear on a blue background with a black CBS Eyemark at the lower left corner.Additional text "FILMED AT CBS STUDIO CENTER, STUDIO CITY, CALIFORNIA" would be seen alongside the CBS Eyemark. *1964-1965: The notice is shown on the lower right-hand corner on the Filmways logo. *1965-1969: On The Wild Wild West, there is an additional in-credit name for Michael Garrison on a grayscale background (season 1 only), blue background (subsequent seasons) reading "A MICHAEL GARRISON PRODUCTION" before that logo faded to the "IAW THE CBS TELEVISION NETWORK PRODUCTION" logo. *1968-1970:On shows from Talent Associates,the Eyemark appears at the center, sandwiched between the respective in-credit text. *1978-1980: The text is referred to as "A CBS Entertainment Production". Apparently, Five-O was a CBS Entertainment Production in its next-to-last season, as well as its last season. *From Season 8 through to the end of the original Hawaii Five-O, ''after the CBS Television Network/"Filmed Entirely On Location in Hawaii" card,there was an extra card that said "Developed by Leonard Freeman Productions." This was also included with the CBS Entertainment card of the final two seasons. *The Eyemark would either be black or white. *On some episodes of ''My Three Sons, this logo is sometimes seen in a completely different font. *On the Dr. Seuss TV specials from 1971-1975, such as The Cat in the Hat, the logo is just a text, in this format: this has been a CBS TELEVISION NETWORK PRODUCTION in association with Then, it would cut to the DePatie-Freleng Enterprises logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end title theme from any show playing. Otherwise on some shows from 1959-1962, it would have a majestic 4 note tune on some shows. Other shows would have either an 8-note tune with a drum roll or a 13 note fanfare. Availability: Common. It appears on The Twilight Zone ''on Syfy and local syndication, ''Perry Mason, Rawhide, Gunsmoke ''on TV Land and EncoreWesterns, ''Get Smart, Gilligan's Island, the original Hawaii Five-O, and Have Gun, Will Travel ''on EncoreWesterns, among other key shows. The Filmways shared version last appeared on 1962-1965 reruns of ''The Beverly Hillbillies on WGN America and TV Land. This was also seen on The Wild Wild West ''as well as the 1965-1972 episodes of ''My Three Sons. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *None without the music. *With the end title theme, between none to medium, depending on the end theme. *With the 4-note, 8-note with the drum roll, or 13-note theme, between medium to nightmare. The theme may cause a lot of chills or scares. 3rd Logo (1965-1967) Note: This logo was the standard closing card for the CBS network and appeared mostly on filmed series produced for CBS. Nicknames: "CBS Eyemark III", "(Zooming-Out) CBS Eye of Doom" Logo: We see a black Eyemark zooming-out to the top of the screen on a gray BG. "CBS" appears one by one in a dramatic fashion in white. Color Variant: On the color variant of this logo, the background is blue. FX/SFX: The CBS eye zooming-out and the appearance of the letters. Music/Sounds: A commanding trumpet with a menacing, cacophonous finish. Availability: Extinct. It was seen on original network airings of Hogan's Heroes, Pistols 'N' Petticoats, Hazel, Lassie, My Favorite Martian, The Ed Sullivan Show, The Lucy Show, The Andy Griffith Show, Captain Kangaroo, Password, Art Linkletter's House Party, The Red Skeleton Hour, The Jackie Gleason Show, To Tell the Truth, What's My Line?, I've Got a Secret, Mission: Impossible, Gunsmoke, and The Gary Moore Show, among other classic shows. Scare Factor: Medium to high for those who aren't used to it, due to the music. 4th Logo (1980-1985) Logo: Against a black BG, we see the text: CBS------------------------------------------ PRODUCTIONS written in a light blue, 3D Impact font with a white shadow effect. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Even for a still logo, this looks really plain and cheap. Music/Sounds: Just the outro of the show or the intro of a TV movie. Availability: Rare. Can be found on VHS releases of Better Off Dead, the DVD release plasters it with the CBS DVD logo. Scare Factor: Depends on the end theme heard. 5th Logo (1983-1985) Nicknames: "Booming Stars", "☆☆☆", "Tri-Star '(Not the film studio, although CBS was made part of the venture)" Logo: It's the same as the 1983 CBS Theatrical Films logo, but "THEATRICAL FILMS" was replaced by "PRODUCTIONS". Closing Variant: This is a still shot logo that has "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" above the logo. FX/SFX: Same as the 1983 CBS Theatrical Films logo. None for the closing variant. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It can be seen on I Love Lucy: The Collector's Edition ''on VHS. Scare Factor: Low with the animation, and none for the still version. 6th Logo (1985-1992) Nicknames: "CBS Eyemark IV", "Eyemark Filmstrip" Logo: Against a certain colored BG, we see the text: '''CBS-----------------------------------------' ENTERTAINMENT P''' '''R' '''O' '''D' '''U' '''C' '''T' '''I' '''O' '''N S--'' and with an Eyemark logo to the right of "CBS" with a filmstrip next to it. The filmstrip also has little "comet streaks" on its left side. Variants: *Sometimes, the logo is shown on an all-white, gray, or blue BG, with the letters smaller and on the bottom of the screen. *The logo is sometimes superimposed or scrolling in the end credits. *The text "A Production of" would sometimes appear above. *Sometimes there is a copyright stamp underneath the logo. *Sometimes the text "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appears below the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. On later CBS Storybreak episodes, its the tail end of the thunderclap from the Southern Star/H-B Australia logo. Availability: Rare. It's currently seen on the first two seasons of The (New)Twilight Zone on Chiller and the 1987 TV movie Gunsmoke: Return to Dodge on EncoreWesterns. It was also seen on several television specials like I Love Lucy: The Very First Show!, as well as the short-lived talk show The Pat Sajak Show from 1989-90. The in-credit version appeared on the pilot of the short-lived game show The Hollywood Game. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (1989-1995) Nicknames: "CBS Eyemark V", "CGI CBS Eyemark" Logo: Against a blue/purple gradient BG, we see the text: C B SE N T E R T A I N M E N T P R O D U C T I O N S zoom-out over the BG with "CBS" in the turquoise-blue gradient color. "ENTERTAINMENT" is in a red rectangle. A sky blue CBS Eye zooms-out and places itself below the text. Variants: *There is a superimposed variant of this logo that has appeared on some shows. *A short version where it starts at where the CBS eye moves up is also seen. FX/SFX: The CGI animation. Music/Sounds: *A 3-note re-orchestration of the 1959 CBS Television fanfare, the end theme, or, most commonly, silence. The short version uses the last note being longer. In 1994, it used generic network music when CBS began using split-screen credits. *There is also a longer version. Availability: Fairly common. It's seen on Evening Shade, Dr. Quinn,'' Medicine Woman'', CBS Soap Break, and Rescue 911, among others. Still appears on seasons 1 and 2 of Walker, Texas Ranger on Cloo, WGN America, occasionally on USA Network, and on DVD, the first three seasons of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman ''on GMC and DVD, and four ''Gunsmoke ''TV movies: The Last Apache (1990), ''To The Last Man ''(1992), ''The Long Ride ''(1993), and ''One Man's Justice (1994) on EncoreWesterns. The in-credit version appeared on the short-lived game show The Hollywood Game. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (September 1995-1998) Nicknames: "CBS Eyemark VI", "Turning Eyemark", "We are CBS", "CBS Eyemark on Hands" Logo: Over a textured yellow or gold CBS Eyemark BG, we see a pair of ghostly gray hands holding up a gray CBS eye logo. We then fade to a closer shot of the hands holding the logo, with "CBS PRODUCTIONS" in a Century Gothic font in front with "CBS" bigger, along with a CBS Eyemark below, all in black. Trivia: This logo was based on the CBS 1995-96 on air look, "You're On CBS". Variant: Sometimes, the hands holding up the CBS eye logo are omitted, so only we see the textured yellow background. FX/SFX: The hands, the fade. Music/Sounds: None or just the end title theme playing over the logo. Availability: Uncommon. It appeared on such shows like Walker, Texas Ranger; Caroline in the City, the final season of Rescue 911,'' 'Early Edition'','' ''Dave's World, Moloney, and even the first season of Kids Say The Darndest Things. This logo is currently seen on seasons 3 and 4 of Walker, Texas Ranger on Cloo, WGN America, occasionally on USA Network, and on DVD, Caroline in the City on Lifetime Real Women, seasons 4 and 5 of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman ''on GMC and DVD, the first season of ''Promised Land ''on GMC, and the first season of ''Early Edition on GMC. However, this logo was plastered by the CBS Television Distribution logo on Early Edition reruns on GMC. Scare Factor: None. It's a neat logo. 9th Logo (September 1997-2006, September 2, 2008-2012) Nicknames: "CBS Eyemark VII", "CGI CBS Eyemark II", "The Stage", "CGI Stage", "CBS Stage", "CBS Eyemark on Stage" Logo: We see a flash of light, which dies down to reveal the CBS Eyemark logo (the light is coming from the center of it) with "'''CBS PRODUCTIONS" around it, floating above the ground in a blue and white studio whose walls have the CBS logo pattern on them. The word is in the familiar CBS Didot font and the entire Eyemark logo is brown. We zoom away from the CBS Eyemark logo. Variant: Around 1998 or so, a better known version debuted, which omits the light. The logo is redone and in a lighter shade of reddish-brown. FX/SFX: The CGI, which despite being over a decade old, holds up very well today. Music/Sounds: None or the outro of the end title theme from any show playing over the CBS Eyemark logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *On The Gregory Hines Show, there's a synth theme that sounds like a choir singing. *On Listen Up!, it plastered over the 20th Century Fox Television logo, but keeps its music (the abridged version) intact. *Since 2008, we hear a light orchestral sounder, played by low strings, low horns and a piano with a bang of a timpani and a clash of cymbals. Availability: Common. It still seen on reruns of Walker, Texas Ranger ''seasons 5-8 on Cloo, USA, WGN America, and DVD, ''The District, The King of Queens, the final season of'' Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' on DVD and GMC (and the two TV movies that followed it), the last few seasons of Promised Land ''on GMC, ''Kids Say the Darndest Things, and the CSI franchise, among others. Was used until summer 2006 when this logo was replaced by the CBS Paramount Network Television logo. The logo is not plastered over on syndicated reruns of shows except on Early Edition ''reruns on GMC and DVD releases. Recently, this logo was spotted on ''90210 on CW, S2 episodes of The Cleaner on A&E, and the short-lived Melrose Place''revival on the CW, although, the new show's pilot episode ended with the CBS Television Studios logo on the CW airing. This logo was also seen on the first 2 seasons CBS's newest revival of''Hawaii Five-O. Beginning with the third season, the CBS Television Studios logo appears. Scare Factor: None. This is a clean logo. Category:Logos Category:Nightmare Logos